Talk:Main Page
Halofying stuff What do you guys think of the idea of halofying some stuff? (ie:Main Page-Command Control, Administrator-Commanders, Normal users-Marines, etc.)--'H*bad (talk)' 22:09, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Gaming Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 15:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Skin? Its just white....the last one was way better! Change it back!--User:JohnSpartan117 21:57, 20 May 2007 (UTC) The Daily Edit Wikias news letter, The daily edit has contributed to a certain fanon page. if you wanna see click Here. Slipspace speed Ships only going 30,0000 kmh is very slow, as light goes 300,000 Kilometers a second. Reach is about 5 light years away from earth, so it would take a couple days to get from earth to reach as shown in the book so UNSC ships can go about 2.5 light years a day. coveant ships can have been shown to go 4 times that,so 10 light years a day. just won a thank u this site is so great i love being able to create my own ideas, so thnks to who ever made the site User:Kami-Sama P.S Cheak out my Halo: Shadowy Enemy series Did You Know? template I added the Template:DYK template to the main page, so if anyone wants to add any info about their fan fiction, please edit the template script. --UNSC Trooper Talk 11:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan-026 Taylor Okay my character was deleted, no clue why. Please just restore my character, I worked on it for a month and there was nothing notcanonfriendly about it, other than his tag. His tag was used by another character, whom had 2 paragraphs for him, myne had like 12 sections. -User:Smokerules We're sorry Smoke, but articles aren't kept nor judged depending on the article-content -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:51, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Next time I suggest either changing the tag or making a SPARTAN-III. We have less then 10 SPARTAN-IIs left, yet 300 SPARTAN-IIIs that are free. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Not to mention elites which are unlimited.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I'll field this question. I went and reviewed your article. And it sucked. Big whoop if you have lots of writing, just because you have a keyboard doesn't mean you should type lots of irrelevant crap. You have repeatedly broken canon in your article and it its tiresome. Also you plagiriesed my character layout, aptly changing mental report to biography. Thief. --Ajax 013 23:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco Thanks for listening! [[w:User:Kirkburn|Kirkburn] (talk) 15:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Right when I was getting used to Gaming. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC) This skin is bugged so for the moment, until thats fixed, i'm putting default back. : If there are major objections to the change, it is okay to change it back, but you must be forewarned that Monaco is "Wikia's default skin", and you may miss out on future developments. My apologies for being hasty with the change. : LOMI HQ - I'm confused, I kept it as "Gaming", but moved to the monaco version of it. Ajax, how is it bugged? Kirkburn (talk) 18:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am currently in use of this skin and I have not found anything wrong with it. Ajax, I believe that I ought to change it back because it doesn't have any problems. So far I found nothing wrong with it and thus it is perfectly fine to use. Thanks, H*bad (talk) My apologies, I meant right when I was getting used to Quartz, not Gaming. And it wasn't a complaint, merely a statement. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe its just me, but for example, on here I see the title lines spreading across the whole page. Along with that search is borked (er, its got a name, but the list of possible answers for a search appears in drop down box, thats not on Monaco, something i know personally both i and other members use quite often) and also some of the new menus are abit messed up. Maybe it just needs some tweaking but those are messed up. For now, until those are fixed or addressed, i think its better for gaming to remain on. I remember hwne i saw Wookiepdia start using Monaco and there was alot of things out of placed, moved, borked and generally, i think its better if the Admins take a talk over this. : Monaco does not affect the content area. Search suggest is enabled on Monaco, so I'm not sure what could be happening there. How are the menus messed up? Note they can be edited via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Kirkburn (talk) 17:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) The new skin didn't work, even after resetting the browser. Any ideas? Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 12:22, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Maybe relocate the Search Box to the middle between those two Sections. Also, seeing that the Ad Box is smaller now (Thank God), we might be able to fit something under that area...Little_Missy - 12:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Here's what I made changes to. The changes aren't much...just a relocation and adding the Featured Article.Little_Missy - 13:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good! Always like seeing featured articles :) Kirkburn (talk) 12:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks... I've seen the WOW Wiki, pretty nice...Little_Missy - 12:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) It's live! I've used Subtank's version. Enjoy :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I like this new main page. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I'm liking the changing logos and the featured article box, very elegant. ? Something's wrong...There's loads of templates at the side, and there's no images.....Weird...Help? Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 19:54, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It might be your browser. Check either the connection or the cookies it receives. Music/Media I'm having some trouble. I would like to upload media but I can't figure out how to... any answers or suggestions? Signatures I'm a noob when it comes to this special formatting stuff so can anyone tellme how I can make one or am I too crappy a writer to have one? :Go to and go to the signature box, you can customize it there. - ::Thank you soooo much! SPARTAN-08BLAM! 01:20, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, umm is it where it says nickname cause i cant find the signature box, and if it makes a difference I'm using the new skin ::::Oh, right, sorry. It is the nickname box :S - Templates another nooby question but do you need a template in order to place your sig? and if so how do you make a template? hello? spartan-08blam! Create as so: Template:YOURUSERNAME. Insert the codings there. Once you've finished, whenever you want to use the sig template, just type in as so: .-5ub7ank(7alk) 12:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) deleting an article I have an article that is pointlessly occupying space how do I delete it? How do I create a roleplaying thing?Sith-venator 02:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) hi im new how do you change your page halo movie are they going to finish halo the movie because i heard it would come out 2008,2009,or 2012 How should I write my Fanon? I am having trouble woreking out how to write fanon. Should I write them as stories, like in the halo novels, or descriptions of the events, not including personal thoughts or speech? Any replies would be greatly appreciated! How long does it take to process FotM's ? elites what is the elites home planet called?